Emociones cultivadas
by LauriiiSakuJ97
Summary: Gazelle es el dueño de una granja y la lleva solo, le ayudan 3 empleados, el guarda y los ayudantes... pero... que pasara cuando la burbuja de soledad del chico de hielo se vea perturbada por la falta de tiempo y tenga que contratar a alguien mas?


Nyaaa~ tercer fic de la semana :3 mi imaginación e inspiración volvieron a máxima potencia! *Alza el puño* prometo que esta semana subiré por lo menos 8 fics (contando con continuaciones de otros) humpf! Volveré con mi rachaaaa! Además… como del día 20 al 28 estaré de viaje y no podré escribir nada… es para que no os olvidéis de mi xD pues.. este fic será bastante largo… pienso hacer que tenga mas de 25 capítulos (Inner: 30! Yo: 25 Inner: 30! Yo: ZAPE! Inner: esta bien pero 30! Yo: ùwú esta bien… 30!)

Pues… los personajes con suerte que protagonizaran este fic (cof cof novela a este paso cof cof xD) son Suzuno y Nagumo :3 últimamente me gusta esta pareja demasiado xD

El protagonista es: Suzu-chaaaan ^^

Empezamooosh

**Prólogo**

Una vez más, era un día nublado en la granja FreezingCold, por mucho que fuera verano, otoño, primavera o invierno, en esa granja siempre hacia frío, las temperaturas máximas solo alcanzaban los 15 grados. Esto se debía en parte a que nunca hacía sol y siempre llovía, sin duda era un sitio bastante malo para vivir, a no ser que fueras el.

Esa mañana, me había despertado a las 6 como cada día. Después de despertarme y asearme, fui abajo y me preparé una taza de chocolate caliente para revisar lo que tendría que hacer ese día mientras desayunaba.

-**Primero tendré que ir a darle de comer a los animales, después revisar las vallas ya que me han informado de que una de mis ovejas estaba en la carretera general ayer, después tendré que ir a la plantación sureste a regar y a la plantación del norte a arar la tierra, después de eso volveré para comer y sacaré a Spirit a cabalgar y entrenar para las competiciones de hípica, después… ¡AH! ¡Esto no puede seguir así! Por mucho que no me guste estar solo… Tengo demasiado trabajo, aunque el me ayude… necesito contratar a alguien… ¡Esta decidido! Después de entrenar a Spirit iré al pueblo a colgar un anuncio para el puesto…-**después de decidir esto, salí fuera a darles de comer a los animales.

Al salir fuera, me encontré a mi fiel guarda esperándome como cada mañana, el vive en una cabaña que le deje, en el suroeste de mi granja. Cada mañana venía a mi casa, situada al norte, en el 4x4 que usamos para patrullar la amplia extensión de terreno y una vez aquí, esperaba a que le diera mis ordenes. Sin duda, Heat era uno de los mejores guardas que podría haber encontrado, aunque, lo que más me gusta de el es que no me molesta como las demás personas suelen hacer… El es tan… solitario como yo…

-**Buenos días Señor Gazelle. ¿Qué tal está?**- me saludó Heat. (OMG! Se me vino a la mente una imagen suya en ropita de vaquero… kyaaa ^^)

-**Bastante bien… dentro de poco tu y los otros 2 tendréis un compañero más…-**le contesté. Sinceramente, prefería contarle esa información a el para que el le contase a los otros 2 monos con forma humana que tengo como ayudantes.-**Heat**

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿Dónde se han metido?**

**-¿Se refiere a…?**

**-Exactamente-** No debería haber preguntado eso, instantáneamente, mis monos ayudantes aparecieron haciendo el payaso riendo.-**Llegáis tarde.**

**-Joo jefazo… Eres demasiado exigente… ¡Es imposible llegar aquí a las 6:30 exactamente! ¡Verdad que si Mark!-** protestó Dylan.

**-¡Si Dylan, totalmente imposible! Vivimos los dos en la cabaña del este… tardamos mucho en llegar aquí…-** continuó Mark. En ese momento, una venita a punto de estalla apareció en mi frente.

-¡**VUESTRA CABAÑA ES ESA! –** señalo una cabaña a unos 200 metros de donde charlábamos.

**-¡Esta al este jefee!-** respondieron ellos dos al unísono. Contra eso no había respuesta…la cabaña si que estaba al este.

**-¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!-**grité harto de sus tonterías.-¡**Tendríais que haber estado aquí hace 5 minutos!**

**-Si jefazo…-**dijeron los dos algo desmoralizados.-** ¿Nos perdona?-**En ese momento, me miraron con los ojitos de cordero degollado que usan siempre cuando yo estoy enfadado con ellos.

**-Esta bien…- **cuando se ponen así, es mejor hacer que todo les vaya bien… eso o sufrir la tortura de que estén llorando toda la semana…

-**¡Bieeen!-** dijeron mientras sonreían de nuevo.

-**Hay que empezar a trabajar… hoy, Mark y Dylan cuidaran del ganado… y tu Heat patrullarás la finca de este a oeste… yo ire al pueblo a colgar el cartel. Adios. – **y tras decir eso, me fui al pueblo en mi coche. (todos tienen 18 y como son estudiantes buenos requetebuenos *¬¬* se sacaron el carne a la primera xD)

-**¿Qué cartel?-** preguntaron Mark y Dylan a Heat.

**-Gazelle va a contratar a una nueva persona.- **dijo Heat secamente.

**-¿Para qué? ¿Heat? ¿HEAAAT?-** antes de que los 2 locos payasos terminaran de formular su pregunta, Heat ya se había ido a hacer su trabajo.

YAAAA! Termine el prologo! ^^ Bueno… aclaración: en algunos sitios… puse las letras tachadas para darle un sentido cómico pero no se si esto se vera cuando lo publique así que si habéis visto cosas como locos payasos… o haciendo el payaso riendo en realidad seria loco (tachado) payasos (sin tachar) haciendo el payaso (tachado) riendo (sin tachar) xD

Bueno.. voy a… viol- a jugar a cosas inocentes con los de inazuma eleven!

RECORDAD: yo no estuve aquí… xD


End file.
